lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garmadon
Garmadon, also known as Lord Garmadon, was a character in the Ninjago film series; he initially served as an antagonist, and later became a protagonist. Garmadon is voiced by Tom McCabe Entertainment, while the younger version of the character is voiced by Douglas Garthwaite. He is a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the brother of Sensei Wu, and the father of Lloyd Garmadon. He was once a servant of The Overlord and the leader of the Stone Army. History Early Life/Backstory In the early 1960s, Garmadon was training with his brother, Wu, at their father's monastery. When Garmadon dropped his katana off the side of the monastery, he went to retrieve it, and was bitten by the young Great Devourer. The serpent's venom corrupted Garmadon, and when darkness consumed him he tried taking the four Golden Weapons for himself. Wu stopped him, however, and Garmadon was condemned to the Underworld. Some time later, Wu's father passed away, and he was left to defend the city his father created. For half a century, Garmadon remained in the Underworld with The Overlord, a sinister dark entity resembling a four-armed dragon. Together, they plotted to return to Ninjago and wreak havoc. The Overlord also gave Garmadon the Helmet of Shadows, which granted him control of the Stone Army. Ninjago In 2014, Garmadon's son, Lloyd Garmadon, sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps, and freed the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes to wreak havoc on Ninjago. Lloyd's scheme was ruined, however, and he was captured by the Ninja. Wu convinced Lloyd to start training with him to become a "master of Spinjitzu" like his other students. In the film's after credits scene, Lord Garmadon is partially seen in his skeletal form. He is approached by Bonezai, who tells Garmadon that "he would like to see him". Bonezai was likely referring to The Overlord, who would be an antagonist in the next film. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Four years later, in 2018, the Serpentine tribes united under Pythor to awaken the Great Devourer and free Lord Garmadon, The Overlord and the Stone Army from the Underworld. Using a portal-like mechanism, they created a bridge between realms, and Garmadon and the Stone Army returned into Ninjago after decades of waiting. As Garmadon consulted with the Serpentine, the Ninja and police arrived and faced Garmadon, before the dark lord escaped via the hiijacked Destiny's Bounty. Garmadon's army flew to Torchfire Mountain, where they searched for the four Fangblades to awaken the Great Devourer. In the ensuing chaos, Garmadon faced Wu, who tired redeeming him, and later Lloyd. After the four Fangblades were claimed, Garmadon and his army left aboard the Bounty and went to Jamanakai Village, where the inactive Devourer was unearthed from the creekbed. After ordering a stray Rattlecopter to be shot down, Garmadon watched as The Overlord returned, and then interrogated Wu (who was aboard the Rattlecopter) on the whereabouts of his son. Garmadon witnessed the return of the Great Devourer, which consumed Pythor and Wu moments after reawakening. He was then faced with Lloyd, who also tried redeeming his father but ultimately failed. As the Ninja and their allies fought the Devourer, Garmadon remained by The Overlord's side. At one point, Garmadon fought against Kai, which resulted in him losting the Helmet of Shadows to Dareth - granting him control over the Stone Army. Garmadon attempted to regain it, but Dareth threw the helmet in the creek. Garmadon and The Overlord then watched as the Devourer attacked the Ninja atop the electrical tower. Having a change of heart, Garmadon ultimately approached them and asked for the Golden Weapons, citing he's the only one who can combine their powers and destroy the Devourer. The Ninja reluctantly agree to do so; after denouncing the Devourer, Garmadon leaps from the tower and into the creature's mouth, destroying it. Garmadon emerged from the creek, and was relieved to see Lloyd in the distance. Enraged at his betrayal, The Overlord attacked Garmadon and sapped him of his dark powers. This paralyzed Garmadon, who fell to the creek and disappeared in the murky water. As Lloyd fought and defeated The Overlord, Garmadon recovered and became his normal self, after which he reunited with the Ninja and their allies on the dam. Lloyd and Garmadon embraced, with Wu telling his brother it's good to have him back. Garmadon then left to rekindle with Lloyd. Several days later, Garmadon and his brother looked at the horizon in the distance, with Garmadon feeling guilt for the atrocities he helped to commit. Wu cites that this is a chance to start anew, which Garmadon agrees on. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists